The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent!
by King of Beasts
Summary: As per her usual luck with ships, famed adventurer Falcom finds herself stranded in a strange land far from the shores of the Four Kingdoms. As it turns out, she has landed in the fabled Western Continent, home of the mighty Steam Empire. With new allies and old faces, a megalomaniac emperor, and the continent's missing CPU, Falcom is sure of one thing: Adventure is abound!
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

_Disclaimer: Hypderdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. That is all._

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent**

 **Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

In the world of Gameindustri, there are four nations each ruled by a CPU, the resident deity. There is Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, ruled by Lady Purple Heart. Lastation, the Land of Black Regality, ruled by Lady Black Heart. Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, ruled by Lady White Heart. And, finally, Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, ruled by Lady Green Heart. These four dominions, once at war over Shares, stand united in a time of peace thanks to the efforts of these goddesses and many great heroes.

This story, however, is not about them. Instead, this tale focuses on one of these heroes. A famed adventurer who, as luck would have it, finds herself in a strange, new land.

* * *

"Another day, another credit."

Granted, this is not Falcom's ideal situation, but she had no choice considering her circumstances: It had only been a month at sea when her crummy luck with ships struck again. This instance, she found herself stranded in the shores of a land far from the land she called home. As for where she was, it was an industrial town with factories spewing out smog in the air, coating the town in smoke. The region was often blanketed in snow, causing Falcom to conclude that she landed in the northern part of this new land.

It had been six months since then. To make ends meet, Falcom had been working for that town's guild as a monster hunter, making a living out of slaying beasts. In fact, she had just finished such an assignment.

In that span of time, the red-head had gathered as much information as she could about this land; Apparently, the snowy tundra was actually a landmass known as the "Western Continent." She found that hard to believe, as she had thought it was only a myth.

Secondly, the town she lives in is one of many industrial cities under the purview of the Steam Empire, which in turned is ruled by the redundantly named "Steam Emperor". She had heard that the Western Continent was once ruled by a CPU, but she had disappeared years ago.

"It's probably for the best." The bob-haired adventurer sighed to herself as she walked down the streets, her trusted Dragon Slayer inside a guitar case. "I'd hate for her to see what it has become." The Empire, while efficient in enforcing it's policies, lacked the concern over it's subjects the CPUs of her land had. Much like the ancient nation of Tari, the Empire ruled with an iron fist. It imposed heavy taxes on its citizens, arrested anyone who would even speak ill of the Emperor, and there was a stark difference in lifestyles between the upper and lower classes. Then there were the questionable rumors on how Shares are acquired here. It was because of this that a resistance group was formed to oppose the Empire's tyranny.

"The sooner I come home, the better. I'd rather not get involved in this land's political struggles." She murmured to herself. Once she saw the usual patrol of the Imperial Police, clad in black uniforms complete with steel masks that obscured their faces, the adventurer made herself scarce and went to her usual pub, "The Fighting Viper."

* * *

"Aww, Falky came to visit me~!"

"You're as colorful as always, Plutia." Falcom giggled at the greeting by this not-so-familiar face. Unlike the one she met at the Ultradimension, the adventurer knew for a fact this was not the one that was the goddess of Planeptune. This was the version that existed in this one, albeit as a mortal like she. She looked and acted exactly the same, though her choice of garb reflected her profession as a bar-maid.

"Looks like your quest was a doozy then." The lavender-haired girl giggled as she placed a mug full of ale in front of Falcom. "Heeeeeeere you go~!"

"Thanks!" The red-head smiled in kind as she took the drink and downed it heartily. "How's it been for you? Is business going well?"

"As well as you'd expect." Plutia sighed sadly in her usual sleepy fashion. "Even with all our customers, it's reeeaaaaally hard to keep up thanks to those heavy taxes."

"That doesn't sound good." Falcom looked at her mug thoughtfully. "I wish I can help in any way."

"Such a sweet thought, sweet little Falky, but you needn't worry about us~!"

The blue clad adventurer nearly jumped from her seat when she saw who was beside her; a statuesque, well developed woman whose blue hair ran way past her shoulders. Her attire consisted of black, dominatrix style gear with a whip on her side and she had a black segmented sword on her back.

"Heeeeeey sis~!" Plutia giggled at Falcom's reaction. For those who are confused, let it be explained: the Ultradimension Plutia's HDD form was a complete personality shift, a sadistic woman similar to this one in appearance. In this dimension, this side of her somehow found an existence as this Plutia's older sister.

"S-S-Sadie!" Falcom managed to gasp out in surprise. "When did you get here?!"

"How rude. I was here this entire time, you know." Sadie's leering grin sent a chill down the red-head's spine. "Perhaps I should punish you for this, hmm~?"

"Now, now, sis." Plutia interjected to Falcom's relief. "Don't scare Falky like thaaaaaat~"

"I was kidding of course, my adorable little sister." Sadie giggled while affectionately pinching the bar-maid's cheek. "At any rate, you don't have to worry about us, dearie. We're used to the empire's bull by now."

"Yeaaah~!" Plutia added with her usual carefree smile. "You should focus on getting yourself home, Falky~!"

"You two have been nothing but kind to me." Falcom smiled, genuinely touched by the two sisters. "Taking in a stranger without a credit to her name, giving her work so that could find her way home. I owe you two a great deal."

"Aw that's sooooo sweet, Falky~!" Plutia giggled while Sadie just smiled where she sat. This had all the makings of a textbook tender moment.

A pity that it was about to be ruined.

"STOP HER!"

From the window, all three of them saw a blue and black blur run past, followed by a cadre of the steel clad soldiers.

"Wonder what that was about?" Sadie asked non-chalantly.

"The meanies from the Empire are at it again..." Plutia pouted

"At any rate, I'll check it out." Falcom briskly stood up, but not before tossing some credits on the counter. "Stay safe you two."

"Funny, we should be saying that to you." Sadie managed a smirk just as the red-head made her exit.

* * *

"Halt! You are surrounded!"

Nisa, Gameindustri's self-proclaimed Hero of Justice, found herself in quite a pickle. She was in a back-alley, surrounded by Imperial Policemen (a troop of twelve, by her count) with no possible escape route. She gritted her teeth, prepared to fight tooth and nail if she had to.

"Captain S2, we have the criminal."

"Excellent." The group parted as what appeared to be a gigantic gorilla clad in the same black uniform armed with two steel gauntlets the size of logs stomped his way to confront her. "You have committed a grave offense, young lady. Obstructing the law and assisting any sympathizers against the great Emperor Valve has serious ramifications, you know."

"Sympathizer?!" Nisa shrieked in outrage. "The man you were attempting to arrest was merely speaking his mind! Such an act is merely injustice! I couldn't just stand by and let such this come to pass!"

"Injustice, you say?" S2 guffaws in his deep voice. "Little girl, the will of the Emperor is the only justice that matters. But I suppose an outsider like you wouldn't understand. Arrest her at once!"

"Yes, sir!" The order prompted them to each pull out retractable shock rods, no doubt used to incapacitate potential detainees. They would soon learn that their current quarry was one who did not fall so easily.

"If that is the way you wish to go, so be it!" Nisa growled as he took on a battle stance. "It seems that I must use my fists to re-educate you cretins in the ways of JUSTICE!"

The bluenette sidestepped a jab from the first soldier to approach her, responding in kind with a solid punch to his gut that took him down immediately. Seeing this, the next two guards tried to approach her in a pincer attack, charging at her simultaneously with shock sticks at the ready. Smirking, she decided to jumping back, avoiding the attack and using their momentum against them as both guards shocked each other. Not wasting any time, Nisa brought out brought our her Prinny Gun and fired a shot that nailed another soldier on the shoulder.

"Who's next?!" Nisa growled as her Prinny Gun changed into blade mode, slicing the weapon of a fifth attacker before dispatching him with a kick. Her question was abruptly answered when a massive fist attached to a chain shot at her like a bullet. She attempted to dodge, but it was too late. The metal object landed a solid hit and launched her straight into the wall.

"Hmph. That takes care of that." Captain S2 grunted as he retracted his fist. He then turned to to the nearest officer. "Apprehend her. Make she does not see the light of day again."

"Yes sir." The remaining troupe closed in on Nisa's fallen form, the latter grunting as she struggled to get on her feet.

"I can't..." She murmured as their shock sticks buzzed with electricity. "Not now..."

* * *

"Tsk. This got complicated."

Not far from the alley, a figure clad in camouflage green battle armor, complete with a helmet and the emblem of Leanbox on the shoulder, was watching the scene with her binoculars from the rooftop.

"The Oracle's orders were to observe, but I can't just stand by and watch one of my Lady's allies get arrested." She sighed as she began her hasty march above ground. As she got closer, she noticed that a blue-clad red-head had been watching as well. When Nisa fell, said red-head immediately sprang into action.

"Oh dear." The figure said as she closed in, recognizing who this was immediately. "This just got even more complicated."

* * *

A gust of wind blew past S2 and his officers, catching them off-guard. What really surprised them were two things: One, all the remaining guards' shock rods were sliced into ribbons. Two, a blue clad red-head stood before them, her Dragon Slayer drawn and ready.

"Get up." The new figure said with a kind smile as she turned to the fallen girl and offered her hand. "The Nisa I know wouldn't fall that easily."

"Falcom?" The girl whispered as she gratefully took that hand.

"It's been a while. I wish we can catch up," She then turned to see the gorilla captain approach with with nasty grin. "But it looks like we have an obligatory boss fight in our hands."

"Seems we have yet another who dares defile the will of the Emperor." S2 started with a slow approach before bounding into a run. "Very well, I shall crush you my own two fists!"

Falcom and Nisa evaded the double fist slam with a side dash. They immediately charged at him from opposing sides, hoping to catch him while he was open.

"Not a chance!" S2 growled as two blades extended from his gauntlets and swung around like a cyclone, forcing the two to halt lest they take damage.

"Nisa, cover me!" Falcom called out as she charged at the beast, the former nodding as she fired shots from her Prinny Gun. The cyclone provided ample protection as S2 blocked all those shots. Falcom, however, timed her charge just as he was about to end, her blade raised high to attack.

"Impudent!" The gorilla growled as he raised his blades to block. "I, Captain S2 of the Imperial Police, will see that you pay for your crimes-urk!"

"JUSTICE KICK!" The enormous gorilla was sent flying with a powerful kick to the gut courtesy of Nisa, who took advantage of him being occupied with Falcom.

"Nice one, Nisa!" The red-head gave the bluenette a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but we're not out of the woods just yet!" True to Nisa's words, Captain S2 got back up slowly, winded from the attack.

"You impudent little wenches!" S2 roared from the top of his lungs as he launched his two massive fists at the pair. "In the name of Emperor Valve, I will see that you pay for this!"

Nisa instinctively jumped back, not wanting to get hit by that again. However, Falcom stayed where she was, her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Get back!" The bluenette shouted at her friend, fearing the worst.

What happened next, however, was Falcom's sword mastery at full display. Opening her eyes, she made her move. She ducked the fists before slicing the chains, thus disarming S2 quite literally. With a swift dash, she immediately closed the distance between her and the giant gorilla.

"Demon Flame Cut!" She launched a flurry of slashes at the gorilla before winding up with one last attack. The sheer power of the blow sent S2 crashing into the wall, the 7 foot Gorilla unconscious from the move.

"Is he..."

"Nah. I only struck him with the flat of my blade. He should be fine." Falcom answered Nisa's question just before they tensed up again. They stood back to back as the remaining policemen surrounded them, this time with pistols drawn.

"They never learn, do they?" Falcom chuckled as she held her Dragon Slayer at ready.

Fortunately, this was a fight they would not need to worry about. At that moment, a cylindrical object landed in their midst before it detonated seconds later, filling the area with smoke.

"What is this?!" One of the men cried out as they lost vision.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

Both Falcom and Nisa felt a firm, gloved hand grab them by the wrist as they were hastily led out of the alley in the confusion.

* * *

"Whew. That got messy real fast."

"You have our thanks." Nisa smiled as their savior, a feminine figure clad in green armor, led them to an adjacent alley. "My name is-"

"Nisa, Self-proclaimed heroine of justice and Falcom, famed adventurer. Both natives of Planeptune." The figure answered before removing the helmet, revealing a woman with short black hair. "I've read your files."

"Seems we're famous." Falcom eyed the woman warily. "And you are?"

"Agent Bungie of Leanbox's Special Ops Divison." She introduced herself briefly.

"So you're like Cave then?" The adventurer replied in turn. "What brings you here? You're a long way from home."

"As are you, but I suppose it can't be helped." Bungie sighed deeply. "My mission here is classified, but since you both are allies of Lady Green Heart, I suppose I can trust you with this knowledge."

This caused Falcom and Nisa to look at her intently, causing Bungie to nod as she gave them her answer.

"I'm here to establish contact with the Resistance."

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! My name is the King of Beasts, and welcome to my first foray into the Hyperdimension Neptunia fandom!_

 _As you probably guessed, this adventure will place focus on Falcom as she goes on an adventure in the land inhabited with anthropomorphisms of Western Gaming companies! I'm kinda sad that there aren't many adventures of her! Hopefully this will be the first of many to come! Also, hold on to your butts as more will show up soon!_

 _Anyways, I don't really got much to say left. Please be sure to leave a review after you're done reading! I'd love to hear your feedback, dear readers! That's it for now, so until next time, this is the King of Beasts signing off!_

 _Next Time on The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent: The Party Forms!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Party Forms

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent!**

 **Chapter 2: The Party is Formed**

"The Resistance, was it?" Falcom asked her new acquaintance Bungie whilst they hid in another alley away from the pursuers. "What do you need to meet them for?"

"A resistance you say?" Nisa asked, understandable left in the dark. "I have not heard of this. Then again, I have not been in this land for long, so that is to be expected."

"From what I've heard, various Resistance Groups have opposed the Empire time and again." Falcom provided some much needed exposition. "Many of the older groups were squashed due to most of them disorganized, but this latest one has been brutally effective."

"Indeed." Bungie chose this point to interject. "My intel states that the rebels are rather organized, employing guerrilla tactics to outmaneuver the Empire. You've learned much over your stay here, Falcom. Color me impressed."

"Thanks, but that doesn't explain why you're here, though." The adventurer gave the agent a questioning look. "Or why Leanbox has taken an interest in the Steam Empire's enemy."

"Fair enough. I promise that I'll explain what I can." Bungie nodded in agreement before taking quick look at her blind spots, checking for any of their pursuers. "But not here. We need to find a place where we can lay low and go over this in detail."

"Hmm...I think I know a place."

"You do?" Nisa asked Falcom, who wore a knowing smile on her face.

"Yup. There's a pub I go to near here. I actually live with the owners, so letting us in won't be a problem for them." The adventurer explained. "Also, we don't have to worry about them saying anything. They're not the biggest fans of the Empire either."

"If that's the case, then let's not waste any more time." With a nod of agreement between the three of them, they followed Bungie's suggestion and made their exit.

* * *

"Yaaaaay you're back~!"

"And you brought new friends, it seems."

"Hey, Plutia. Hey, Sadie." Falcom greeted as she and the other two entered the pub. "Nothing happened while I was away?"

"Just some soldiers showed up, asking if they saw bobbed-haired swords-woman and a bluenette came in here. I told them no, of course." Sadie answered while giving the trio her signature creepy leer. "My, what naughty thing did you do this time, Falky~?"

"W-W-We're going to talk about that in a bit!" Falcom waved her hands in a flustered manner, and with good reason: If what she heard from Nepgear was correct, this side of Plutia was terrifying, even moreso now that it was a separate entity.

"Anyway." The red-head continued, eager to change the subject and gesturing towards the other two. "I haven't introduced them yet. This is Nisa, one of my old travelling buddies from home. And this is Bungie, someone I just met who is also from home."

"Nice to meet you!" Nisa announced in her usual jovial manner.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Bungie added likewise in a reserved tone.

"Pleased to meet you, too~! Any friend of Falky is a friend of mine!" Plutia giggled with infectious mirth before diving below the counter. "Anything you guys wanna driiiiink?"

"Just coffee for me." Falcom placed her order, followed by Nisa and Bungie respectively.

"Warm milk for me, please!"

"Just hot water will be fine."

The other two gave their new companion a quizzical look whilst Plutia prepared the drinks. As soon as they were served, they immediately saw why; After pressing a few buttons on her gauntlet, a compartment opened on her left wrist revealing assorted tea bags lined up in a row.

"What?" Bungie raised a brow at the other two as she placed a green tea flavored bag in her mug. "For someone in my line of work, tea helps calm the mind and body."

"You're not wrong." Falcom shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee, savoring it's taste. As they had this quiet moment, Plutia closed up for the night and took a seat in their table along with Sadie.

"So, you said you had a story to tell." The blue-haired older sister spoke first. "I don't like getting teased for nothing."

"Moving on," Falcom abruptly ended it so that things don't get out of hand. "You said you were going to tell us what you were doing here, Miss Bungie."

"Please, Bungie is fine." The armored Leanbox agent raised her hand. "As for my mission, it all started a month ago..."

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom. One Month Ago.**

 _"You may enter, Agent Bungie."_

 _Hearing the Oracle's command prompted Bungie, clad in a military uniform complete with a beret, to enter a room with a circular table at the middle of a dimmed room. In other words, it looked like your typical secret council meeting._

 _One the right hand corner sat Chika, Leanbox's Oracle, looking as impressive as ever in her black dress and green hair. On the left was Cave, her superior, looking as stoic as ever with her red twin tails and white dress. At the middle was the Goddess of Leanbox herself, Vert. Her fair features, coupled with her long blonde hair and impressive figure, made her look as if she was one of the fae._

 _"Your presence honors us, Milady." Bungie could not help but go on one knee at the presence of divinity._

 _"No need to be so formal, Agent Bungie. Just Vert will be fine." Vert dismissed her with a smile before turning to her Oracle. "Chika, I believe there is a matter of importance that needs to be addressed? There is a significant amount of back-log from my BL games that needs to be taken of."_

 _"Of course, my darling." The greenette sweatdropped at her CPU's skewed priorities before turning towards Bungie. "Tell her what you told me and Cave."_

 _With a nod from the red-head, Bungie rose and began her briefing. "As you probably heard from the Oracle and the head of Special Ops, several suspicious looking characters have been brought in for questioning."_

 _"Yes. I do recall these characters being arrested for inciting civil unrest." Vert nodded thoughtfully while placing a hand on her chin. "For quite a while, they have been stiff-lipped about their actions, or whether they were from the other nations or not."_

 _"Indeed. However, I am glad to say we finally made a breakthrough." Bungie continued. "After looking through the spies' belongings, I found this."_

 _She tossed a torn piece of black cloth on the table. Vert picked it up immediately and, after seconds of observation, her eyes widened. What caught said eyes the most was the emblem: It was a large white S in the middle of what looked like a gear._

 _"What is the matter, Darling?" Chika noticed the troubled expression of her Goddess._

 _"This symbol..." Vert muttered in an audible whisper. "That insignia belongs to the Steam Empire from the Western Continent."_

 _"The Western Continent? Isn't that place a myth?" Cave questioned with understandable skepticism._

 _"I assure you that it is no myth." Lady Green Heart sighed. "It was once a great land, a utopia that put all our Four Kingdoms to shame, under the rule of a benevolent CPU."_

 _"What happened to her?" Bungie dared to ask._

 _"That is the biggest mystery. One that was lost with the land's Golden Age." Vert let out another sigh in dismay. "What I know for certain was that her disappearance gave rise to Emperor Valve's Steam Empire, a land as mechanical as their ruler. 'Tis no wonder that a Resistance Movement exists."_

 _"Be that as it may," Bungie chose this time to respectfully intervene. "If the Empire has spies in Leanbox, who is to say the other Nations aren't being observed as well? What design does this Emperor have for our homes?"_

 _"Yes. That is indeed disturbing." Chika nodded in agreement before turning to Vert. "What do we do now, my Darling Vert? We certainly cannot let this slide."_

 _"Agreed. However, this is not a matter Leanbox can handle alone." The Goddess nodded as well. "I will make sure to inform the other goddesses as soon as possible. We may be able to prepare a contingency plan for a potential invasion. I trust you will contact the Oracles as well, Chika?"_

 _"But of course, My Darling." Said Oracle nodded at the command._

 _"Cave, you will keep vigil over the city for any more of these spies. Contact the Guild if you must. I know for a fact that I can rely on Iffy's help."_

 _"Of course, milady." Cave bowed slightly just as Vert finally turned to Bungie. "As for you, your task is quite monumental."_

 _"What is it, Lady Vert?" The agent dared to ask._

 _"You are to head into the Western Continent." Lady Green Heart explained. "Your task is to make contact with the Resistance's leader, General Blizzerd, and offer him whatever aid you can muster. Obviously, you are to avoid detection from the Empire at any cost. It would not do if a spy from the East was discovered in their territory."_

 _"Affirmative."_

 _"Good." Vert smiled as she turned to her trusted counsel of three. "If there is nothing else, then I expect all of you to fulfill your tasks to the best of your ability. For now, you are all dismissed."_

* * *

"And that's my story." Bungie ended her tale with a sip of her green tea. "Which led me to meeting you two fighting off the local authorities."

"Woooow~!" Plutia squealed in her usual drowsy tone. "That's such a good story, Bungie~!"

"Quite a precarious mission you have there." Sadie noted, crossing her legs while place a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Then again, General Blizzerd of the Five Lions is quite an ally to have if you wish to face the Empire."

"Forgive me for being clueless again." Nisa interjected. "But who ARE the Five Lions?"

"I'd like to know as well." Bungie added. "Unfortunately, we do not have much intel on the Empire's military, so I lack knowledge concerning important officials."

"I can explain this part." Falcom nodded. "The Five Lions are the most distinguished Generals of the Empire, answering only to the Emperor himself. One of them, Blizzerd, has defected due to unknown reasons and founded the latest incarnation of the Resistance with several like-minded individuals."

"I see." Bungie nodded understandably. "I suppose it would be best to avoid contact with the other four at any cost."

With that, the Leanbox Agent rose to her feet. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I'd rather not involve you any more than I should."

"You can stay here for the night if you waaaant~" Plutia offered.

"It's a tempting offer..." Bungie mulled over it for a moment. "Alright. I'll stay for the night, then depart as soon as I can."

"Also, who said you were going to do this alone?"

It was at this point the Agent did a double take at Falcom and Nisa's direction. "You cannot be serious..."

"But we are!" The jump-suit clad bluenette would be first to speak. "After seeing the evils of the Empire first hand, I cannot let the citizen's cries for help go unanswered! At the end of this, they will know Justice!"

"Well, there's that." Falcom chuckled, though her mirth was quickly replaced by determination. "Besides, if the Empire has any plans of invading our homes, then I can't just stand aside and let that happen. Consider our help yours."

At this point, Falcom stood up and promptly offered her hand to the Leanbox Agent with a smile.

"...You two are exactly as how the files describe you." Bungie couldn't help but smile at their spontaneous decisions to help out. "Very well, I'll accept. Considering your accomplishments, you two will make formidable allies."

With that, Bungie accepted the hand offered to her, all while Nisa, Plutia and Sadie watched with smile on their faces. "We leave in the morning. You two better be ready by then."

"Got it!

* * *

 **Imperial Police Northern Branch. Around the same time.**

Captain S2 was not having a good day. Not only was he not able to arrest the one who was speaking badly about the Emperor's regime, but he and his men were bested by two unknown individuals and got his mech gloves soundly wrecked. Oh, and they escaped him too.

"I'm going to need an aspirin after all this." The anthropomorphic gorilla groaned as he opened the door to his office. "Can this day get any worse?"

That question was promptly answered. Sitting on his desk with her legs crossed was a statuesque woman garbed in black, spiked armor with red outlines with a red cape on her shoulders. Her facial features had a rough edge on them, but she was by all means considered quite beautiful as her pale skin and ruby red eyes gave her an otherworldly aura. Her jet black hair flowed like river up to her shoulders. On her back was a great sword made with gleaming black steel and runes etched across the blade and on her side was a revolver in it's holster. In her hands was a novel, a tale of adventure written by one A. Christin. Ironic, considering this tale.

As you readers may have already surmised, this woman was one of great importance in the Empire, as even the imposing Captain S2 was shaking in his figurative boots. For you see, she was one of the Five Lions of the Empire and, arguably, the greatest of them all.

"G-G-General Bethesda!" The large gorilla managed to sputter out "Since when did you-"

"I've arrived today incognito. It draws less attention to me that way." The woman answered with the dignity of her position. "As for the reason of my visit, I merely came searching for intel on the rebels. Unfortunately, what I saw was a disappointing performance by our esteemed police, to say the least."

"My apologies, General." S2 bowed as best as he could. "I have no excuse to explain my failure at apprehending those two."

"No worries. Unlike the other generals, my punishments aren't so severe." Bethesda sighed as she snapped her book closed. "However, if this mishap goes unaddressed, the Imperial Police will look bad to the citizen's eyes. That is something Emperor Valve will not allow."

"Then what do you suggest, General?"

"I would suggest setting up block points at every exit the town has. Make sure no one goes out unless we approve." Bethesda nodded "If they do not surrender peacefully, then lethal force is authorized. Do not make the mistake of underestimating them again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, General." S2 gave her a salute.

"Good. By tomorrow, we'll have made examples of them." Bethesda stood up and raised her gleaming sword for all to see "May all those who oppose the glorious Steam Empire taste our steel!"

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Nepstation Time!**

Neptune: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for your regularly scheduled Nepstation, featuring your series protagonist, Neptune!

*takes a brief pause before speaking again*

Neptune: This lil' spot is where we take a break from all the drama and talk about what's happening in this story! By the way, props to Falcom for getting the protagonist treatment for the first time ever! Especially since this is the one fanfic in where she's the lead! Oh before we get sidetracked, I bring to you our very first guest and protagonist of this here tale: Falcom!

*Falcom enters and sits beside Neptune*

Falcom: Shucks! This is kinda embarrassing!

Neptune: As humble as ever, I see! Well, get used to it, Falky! This is what it means to be a protagonist~!

Falcom: Feels kinda nice actually.

Neptune: Soooo, what do we expect of this story? Any juicy bits you can share so far?

Falcom: Nothing really. Just expect more Western companies to show up. Oh, and next chapter will be quite a doozy.

Neptune: Watcha think of General Bethesda? She seems pretty scary. Well, not Sadie-level scary, but someone I want to meet in a tussle.

Falcom: From what I've seen, she seems rather intimidating. However, she looks like someone I wanna face in a duel. She seems to know her way with a sword.

Neptune: Ah, a typical Falcom answer. Oh, one more thing: King of Beasts DOES know that Plutie and Sadie are kinda the same in personality, right?

Falcom: *laughs sheepishly* He kind of realized in hindsight. However, the concept of having the two personas exist as different entities excites him to say the least.

Neptune: ...I have no comment to that. One Sadie is enough for this world. Anyways, that's all the time we have, so I'll see y'all for the next round!

Falcom: See you next chapter!

 **End Nepstation.**

* * *

 _A/N: Welcome back to another chapter as well as the first Nepstation of this story! Well, since most of what I said has already been covered by Nep earlier, all I wanna say now is thank you to those who've read and reviewed it! I enjoy listening to your feedback so that I know how I can make this tale better. Also, make sure you leave a review when you're done reading this chapter! I wanna hear what you all have to say!_

 _That's all from me, so until the next chapter, this is the King of Beasts signing off!_

 **Next time on The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent!: The Daring Escape!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Daring Escape!

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent!**

 **Chapter 3: The Daring Escape!**

 **That Same Evening...**

Overlooking the snowy town of Lillian (Yes, the author finally got around to naming it) was a small hill at it's south that led further into the deep forests. Overlooking that said hill was a female clad in your stereotypical mage's outfit; her long blonde hair, adorned with a scarlet witch's cap was tied in a single braid, her black and red long-sleeved robe hugged her curves nicely up to her waist. From there, she wore a red knee high skirt with block stockings and slippers and held a staff with a floating crimson crystal at it's tip. Speaking of curves, hers was pretty impressive, and beneath that witch's cap were a pair of deep green eyes, a round cheeks and a pointed chin. Combine those with a button nose and full lips and you've got yourself an impressive enchantress.

Her physical features aside, that does beg the question: What was she doing there that night? She was overlooking the town using those fancy binoculars you use to watch the opera. Of course, she enchanted them to be able to peer into vast distances. She focused her gaze onto the town, scrying it until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah...there you are." The woman's lips curled into a smile upon seeing the source of a huge trail of smoke. With her mission complete, she put away her binoculars and pulled out a cellphone from her magic satchel. "This is Vanille. We've located this town's Share Refinery. It's at the west end of the town."

"Good job." A voice, a male with a gravelly baritone, answered from the opposite end. "We'll position our forces at that entrance at dawn."

"I must warn you, General." Vanille deemed it important to mention. "I managed to detect General Bethesda enter Lillian despite her best efforts to remain incognito."

"Heh, that does sound like her." The voice managed to chuckle despite that latest development. "This does complicate things. If Bethesda gets involved, our efforts to destroy the refinery will only become more difficult. Close to impossible actually."

"I can create a diversion." Vanille giggled as she imagined her caller giving a double take. "Do not worry, I won't engage her directly. Just keep her busy long enough for you resistance fighters to demolish that eyesore."

"I see. Thank you very much." The man answered with a tone that sounded relieved. "To think that those of the Eastern Continent would be willing to fight for our cause."

"Rest assured, the CPUs of the Four Nations are aware of your plight." She giggled in response to his gratitude. "It's just that Lady Noire has acted long before even Lady Vert, who seems to have connections to this place."

"Very well, I look forward to our success in this operation." General Blizzerd said before he hung up. "Good luck to all of us tomorrow."

"Indeed." Vanille giggled as she put away her phone. "Perhaps I should retire for now. I must prepare for the big performance, so I must look my very best!"

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Good morning, Falcom."

The adventurer looks up from what she was writing on her journal to see Bungie, Agent of Leanbox, all armored up and ready for anything whilst holding a cup of tea in her hand. "Ah, good morning, Bungie."

"What is it you've got there?" Asked the operative.

"Oh, this?" Falcom answered with a timid chuckle. "It's just me penning down all the stuff that happened to me so far in this land. If things go well, it could be a potential novel."

"Of course. I forgot that you are a writer in your spare time." Bungie nodded as she joined Falcom for a seat. "I suppose you'll be penning this adventure as well?"

"Of course, I am." Falcom responded with a grin. "And everyone I'll meet will have a role in it!"

"I look forward to reading it." Bungie nodded as Plutia and Nisa made their entrance.

"Goooood morning~!" The ditzy bartender greeted them.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked the ever-eager champion of justice.

"Just about wrapping this up." Falcom nodded as she closed her journal. She immediately went for the knapsack she had prepared the night before and placed it on her back. She was just about to make her exit when Saturn (a.k.a Hyperdimension Sadie) entered the bar with a very grim expression.

"Hey sis, I was wondering where you were all morning." Plutia greeted her older sister. "You don't look very happy, though..."

"That's because our situation has gotten quite complicated." The elder sister then produced two wanted posters: One was for the bluenette, and one was for the red head. Each of them had earned a bounty of a thousand credits.

"Tch...so they haven't forgotten us." Falcom noted grimly.

"The fact that you're my junior in the town guild makes this worse." Sadie nodded grimly. "It won't take long until they come here. So that means you'll have to take me and Plutia with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, dear little sister." Sadie giggled while patting the girl's head. "It's Falky's fault that we're in this mess, so she has to take responsibility~!"

"And on that double entendre, we have to go." With a nod exchanged between them, Falcom and the rest of the crew make their hasty exit.

* * *

"Quickly. We have to make it to the southern entrance before we get spotted."

Falcom nodded in agreement with Sadie's suggestion, and all five of them began making haste through the town. Unfortunately for them, they've triggered all the flags for an encounter.

"Halt!"

They were already half-way through the town when a large, booming voice echoed in the air. They halted their advance and, sure enough, Captain S2 stood in front of them with a full battalion armed to the teeth. He looked better than when they left him yesterday, as he had a new set of gauntlets and a freshly pressed uniform on.

"In the name of the great Emperor Valve, I place all of you under arrest!" The large gorilla haughtily addressed them while being flanked by a cadre of police officers.

"Is that...a gorilla?" Plutia blinked a few times, mostly to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"Trust me, the author has a warped sense of humor." Falcom sighed, displaying the 4th Wall Breaking privileges a Neptunia protagonist has. "Wait, I can do that now?"

Yes, Falcom. Yes, you can.

"Sweet!"

Going back to the action, the gorilla glared at them as he and his battalion stood in their path. "So..." Bungie would be the first to speak, smirking as she slowly put on her helmet. "I take it that the only way we can get through here is by force?" As she spoke, she slowly reached into her belt for a couple of tiny spheres.

"Correction: You WON'T be going through here at all." The gorilla declared smugly. "I'm giving you all one last chance to surrender. Otherwise, I'll execute you all like the criminals you are." With that signal, all soldiers present trained their weapons on the quintet.

"I figured as much." Bungie concluded with a smile under her helm, the spheres expanding with a press of a button before she reared back and threw them at the troop. "In that case, here's a little present from me to you!"

Once the spheres got closer, the officers could see them flickering red rather dangerously. It didn't take long for them to realize that those were-

"GRENADES!"

"Scatter!" S2 ordered, but it came a little too late as they detonated, sending most of the troop flying with a blue explosion.

"Plasma grenades." Bungie smirked as she produced an assault rifle. "One of the many wonders of Leanbox tech."

"Very nice." Falcom grinned as she drew Dragon Slayer. "Well, so much for sneaking out of town quietly. Looks like we'll have to break through their blockade!"

"Ohohoho~!" Sadie giggled as she drew her own blade. "Lead the way, Falky! Show this girl a good time!"

"Don't let them get away!" S2 roared as the officers regrouped and reorganized their ranks.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that!" Falcom declared as she raised her blade up high, glowing brightly before she brought it down. "Photon Blade!"

The swing divided the ground before her, sending many more troopers flying and opening up a path for them to run through.

"STOP THEM!" S2 roared as he and the officers began to give chase. While doing so, he pulled out a radio and began requesting back-up.

"Cover the rear!" Bungie shouted while aiming at the enemy and firing with her rifle. Nisa nodded while bringing out her Prinny Gun, stopping to take aim before contributing to the volley.

"Leave the front to me and Falky~!" Sadie roared as she brought her menacing blade to bear. She charged her weapon with electricity, the dispatched much of the foes in front of her in one swing.

"I'll help too!" Plutia giggled as she smacked a leftover soldier with a swing of her stuffed animal. She showed a surprising amount of strength behind her blow, as the poor sap was sent flying into a nearby building and leaving a hole in the wall.

"We have to keep going!" Falcom roared as she led the vanguard, the rest of the group following behind her. "If we stay here too long, we'll be swarmed by those reinforcements that gorilla called in!"

So the chase continued, Falcom and Saturn at the front, Plutia supporting everyone the best she can from the middle, while Nisa and Bungie used long ranged weapons to keep their pursuers at bay. As this chase continued, they passed by a certain red-clad mage, who smirked as she watched the five continued to deny S2's men.

"I certainly didn't see this coming." Vanille smirked as she watched the escapade. "This does certainly create the diversion we needed. Perhaps I can take advantage of this..."

* * *

"We shook them off!" Falcom sighed in relief as it appeared that no one was chasing them anymore. It took them several blockades, but they finally were close to freedom.

"We're almost at the entrance." Sadie explained as they all began running towards it. "We'll be safe once we make it through-" That line of thought was immediately cut off when they saw what was waiting for them at the said entrance: Instead of another blockade, it was a tall, statuesque woman with black plate armor, a red cape, long jet-black hair that went past the shoulders, and a smirk as she stood alone.

"Oh shit..." Saturn swore under her breath while the rest of the party looked at her with worried expressions. "Just our luck. Of all people we had to run into..."

"Do you know who this is?" Nisa asked the blue-haired sadist, to which she nodded.

"You remember that conversation we had about the Five Lions?" Once everyone nodded, she continued. "This woman is one of them. She's General Bethesda, the greatest of the Five."

"Oh no..." Plutia murmured with dismay.

"Hmm..." Bethesda put a hand on her chin while giving them an analyzing gaze. She then turned her gaze to Falcom in particular. "So you're the troublemaker that thwarted S2's efforts yesterday. I must hand it to you; as clumsy as he is, S2 is formidable. You must be real good with that sword if you could best him like you did."

"I'll have to thank you for the compliment. You seem pretty good with that sword yourself." Falcom grinned as she held her blade aloft, trailing her gaze at Bethesda's greatsword. "Is it too much to ask that you let us pass, swordsman to swordsman?"

Bethesda chuckled as she drew her own blade. "As much as I am amused by your cheekiness, I have a duty to perform to the Emperor. As such, it would be in poor form if I let any enemy of the Empire slip through my fingers."

"It was worth a shot." The red-head chuckled as she got into a stance. "To be honest, I always wanted to try my skills against one of the Five Lions."

"Hmm...such bravery." Bethesda chuckled as she untied the knots of her cape, taking it off as she got into a stance of her own. "Very well, I'll humor you. What is your name, swordsman?"

"Falcom. Native of Planeptune."

"So you're of the east? Very well." The Lion smirked as she measured her opponent's every move. "Don't worry, I ordered all my soldiers not to interfere, so you don't need to worry about any underhanded tricks. Now, don't disappoint me."

Several seconds passed as each combatant locked eyes on their opponent, not leaving any opening in their stance. The four who watched could feel the tension as the air suddenly grew heavy.

"W-wow...such intensity." Nisa trembled as she felt a chill go down her spine. Plutia, who had been holding in a sneeze since the entire time, let it out with an adorable little squeak.

"Atchoo!"

That sneeze, however, was the trigger that started the duel. The two combatants moved so quickly that it appeared as if they disappeared before their very eyes. Half a second later, they reappeared, swords locked as neither combatant gave an inch.

"Amazing..." Bungie could only watch in awe; she had heard the tales about Falcom's prowess with the blade, many considering her among Gamindustri's elite swordsmen. She concluded that reading the files about it and witnessing that technique before her very eyes were two different things.

Of course, the taller Bethesda used her height to her advantage and pushed Falcom back with all her strength. The General advanced, launching a series of strikes meant to chip away at her foe's defense.

 _"She's pretty good!"_ Falcom, despite grunting while trying to keep up her guard against the overpowering strikes that was pushing her back, felt herself get excited. _"She doesn't waste any movement, going for the most efficient way to dealing with her opponent. However, I can't let myself fall behind such a skilled warrior!"_

Bethesda swung with an upward diagonal strike that Falcom ducked. Seeing this opening, she slammed her hilt on the General's gut. It didn't do much damage, but it disoriented her long enough for Falcom to mount an offensive.

"Impressive, swordsman of the East!" Bethesda felt herself smile despite being forced into the defensive. "I haven't had this good a fight since that traitor Blizzerd!"

"Glad I can impress!" Falcom grinned as their sword dance continued, their blades sparking with each clash. "I feel like you're the kind of opponent I have to go all out on if I want to win!"

"Then by all means, Falcom!" Bethesda went for a heavy two-handed horizontal swing that Falcom was forced to block, the momentum causing the red-head to skid back while wrecking the pavement. "Show me your best!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Falcom roared as her blade began glowing once more. "Magic Blade, Sorcerian!" With each swing of her sword, several darts made of pure energy closed in on Bethesda, who did not look like she was going to move from her spot. In fact, she was grinning as the runes on her blade and armor began to glow a dull, ominous red.

"Brace yourselves!" Sadie commanded instantly.

"What's going on?!" Bungie asked as she and the others did what the dominatrix instructed.

"Tales and rumors have gone around the Empire concerning Bethesda, that she is what one would call 'Dragon Birthed'."

"What does that even mean?!" Nisa asked.

"I don't know either, but I do know this." Sadie explained as she grabbed Plutia and held on tight. "She's about to use an attack known to wipe out armies with one shout! It's called-

"DRAGON ROAR!" Bethesda let out one mighty shout that echoed throughout the entire town. The magical darts aimed at her exploded in mid-air while Falcom, seeing that there was no way she could dodge an attack of that magnitude in time, planted her sword in the ground and dug her feet in to tough it out.

"Such...power..." The adventurer grunted as she felt as if she was being ripped apart. The rest of the party were able to brace themselves in time, but still felt a good amount of the attack.

"This...is the power...of the Five Lions?!" Bungie grunted as she held Nisa before she could fly off, her Athenian Power Armor thankfully shielding her from the damage.

Thankfully, the roar had subsided, leaving many cracked windows and pavement in it's wake. At the fore was Falcom, crouched on one knee and panting heavily from the damage she sustained from the attack. Her ears were still ringing due to the sheer volume of the shout.

"Impressive." Bethesda gave her opponent an honest smile. "Not only have I been forced to use the Dragon Roar in such a long time, but to see one still standing, albeit barely, after taking it head-on is most impressive."

"Trust me..." Falcom took deep, labored breaths as she spoke, resuming her stance the best she could. "I'm barely...standing as it is..."

"As much fun as this was, I'll have to end it now." Bethesda slowly advanced on the weary heroine, her blade glimmering in the noon sun. "It was an honor, Falcom."

"General Bethesda! Come in, General Bethesda!"

It was at that rather fortunate moment that she felt a muffled voice come from her side. Suddenly remembering that she brought a radio with her, she pulled it out and began speaking.

"This is Bethesda. What is the matter?"

"It's the Resistance!" The gorilla frantically shouted from the other end, the sounds of explosions in the background. "They're attacking the Share Refinery!"

"What?!"

Before she could construct a proper follow-up, Bethesda instinctively swung her blade up. It sliced a rocket sent towards her by Bungie in two, the halves exploding behind her a short time after. She was then forced to guard when Saturn and Nisa simultaneously attacked her.

"I got you, Falky~!" Plutia grabbed her wounded friend in the confusion, propping her up on her shoulder while the other two were buying time for them.

"Fall back!" Bungie shouted, Saturn and Nisa nodding as they withdrew and covered Plutia while she was dragging Falcom with her. Bethesda was about to give chase when a wall of fire obstructed her advance.

"What?!"

From the other side, the troupe encountered a blonde red-clad mage who smirked at them.

"You helped me out a great deal, so I'll have to return the favor." She smirked as a light began to surround them with a flick of her finger. "As a reward, I'll grant you all one express ticket out of town!"

It was at that same moment that Bethesda dissipated the flames with one swing, only to find that her quarry had disappeared. Then S2 radioed her again to tell her that the Resistance had fallen back, but not before the Refinery was left in ruins.

"The Emperor will not be pleased." She sighed as she sheathed her sword. Yet, she could not help but smile in anticipation. "Falcom...that will not be a name I'll forget in the near future."

* * *

 **At the Forests on the Outskirts of Town...**

"Thanks for covering me guys. Really." Falcom smiled gratefully as Plutia tended to her wounds.

"No problem at all, Falky. I'm just glad you're okaaaay." The lavender-haired girl smiled brightly.

"We'd like to thank you as well, Miss Vanille." Bungie, having taken off her helmet, smiled at the newcomer mage, while Nisa blinked in surprise.

"You know this girl?" Saturn would be the one to ask.

"Indeed. This is Vanille, a resident of Lastation and a premier mage." The Agent of Leanbox made her introductions. "For her to be here means that Lastation has sent someone to the Western Continent as well."

"Fufufufu...You are correct." The mage giggled while answering her question. "Lady Noire has sensed their movement as well, so she had sent me in to investigate. Though I'm quite surprised to see Planeptune natives here. I mean no offense when I say this, but I have doubt in Lady Neptune's ability of foresight."

"None taken. I actually ended up here by accident." Falcom chuckled. "As usual, ships tend to hate me."

"I for one ended up here randomly as well." Nisa nodded. "In my travels to stop injustice, the ship I was on took me to this town a day ago."

"Then it's just a matter of time before we encounter someone from Lowee." Bungie chuckled at the oddity of it all. "I take it that you've made contact with the Resistance, Vanille?"

"Indeed. The nearest base is near the next town over, but we'll have to wait in consideration of our wounded friend."

"Sorry about that." Falcom chuckled.

"It's no trouble." Vanille smiled at her. "You're friend seems to be quite a healer, so you should be ready to go by tomorrow morning by my estimate."

"Good job, Plutie." Saturn smiled as she praised her sister, who giggled contentedly.

"Thanks, sis! I'm so glad I can help Falky~!"

"It's best we turn in soon It's about to get dark." Bungie nodded as Nisa began gathering fire wood. "I volunteer to take first watch, so rest easy everyone. Especially you, Falcom."

"Alright, alright." Falcom sighed as she closed her eyes, smiling as she got some much needed rest. She would need it, though, as her latest adventure had only just begun.

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Nepstation Time!**

Neptune: Wassup, everyone! This is your series' protagonist, Neptune, comin' at ya with your regularly scheduled Nepstation, the section where we get ALL the meta!

*pauses as the studio audience give an applause*

Neptune: Sorry if we took a little too long to update. King of Beasts has been preeeetty busy with his Zero Hourverse related fics. Plutie has already appeared in one, and yours truly will follow soon enough, so if you're a fan of megacrossover mash-ups about defending the multiverse, ya might wanna give it a look!

Histoire: *from behind the camera* I will make an appearance as well to make sure Neptune and Plutia don't laze about like usual.

Neptune: Aww, don't be such a meanie, Histy! Anyway, let's give a round of applause for our next guest! She's the self-proclaimed champion of justice and the bane to all flat-haters everywhere, let's give it up for Nisa!

*Applause as Nisa enters and takes her seat beside Neptune*

Neptune: Welcome back, Nisa!

Nisa: Good to be back!

Neptune: I gotta say, this chapter was VERY intense!

Nisa: You could say that again! That General Bethesda is very formidable! To think our foe would have such a formidable warrior under it's employ...

Neptune: You can say that again! I'm kinda glad I'm not the one who has to deal with her, even if I am a CPU. So, what's the story with S2? Are we gonna see more of that funky kong in the future?

Nisa: He'll be a recurring foe. Like Underling, but more threatening.

Lisa/Underling: *from the background* Hey!

Neptune: Bungie was pretty cool too! I mean, being the Maker who represents one of the Xbox's most successful franchises, it's to be expected.

Nisa: We're quite fortunate to have her by our side. And also Miss Vanille who, by the way, is the Maker representing Vanillaware.

Neptune: I see, I see. Someone in league with that loner Noire...

Noire: *From the background too* Hey!

Neptune: Anyway, we're gonna have to wrap this episode up for now! This has been your host, Neptune, and I'll see y'all next chapter!

Nisa: See you next time, and remember, always bet on Justice!

 **End Neptstation**

* * *

 _A/N: And that's a wrap! There' really nothing left to say other than please leave a review after you're done reading. I appreciate all the feedback you guys can give me. Also, if you've sent me OCs, know that I'll try to find the time and place to insert them and see if they fit in the story. Well, that's that for now. This is the King of Beasts and I'll see you all next chapter!_

 **Next time on The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent!: The Journey South!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey South

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Also, the OC Lt. Garland belongs AIYF Productions, who was kind enough to let me use him in this fic. Also, credits to X the Reaper for helping me develop the OC EA._

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent!**

 **Chapter 4: The Journey South**

 **In a Valley South of Lillian...**

"Spread out!"

Falcom's command was promptly obeyed as the rest of the party went separate directions as they avoided getting scorched by the breath of an Ancient Dragon.

"Remind me how it got to this point?!" Bungie called out as she hid under the cover of a particularly large rock.

"I may have led us the wrong way." Vanille sighed as she hid beside the Leanbox Agent. "My scrying is quite rusty, you see."

"I thought you knew where they were!" Nisa called out as she hid somewhere else.

"I know the name of the place, but where it is still a little hazy in my mind." The Lastation Sorceress replied rather non-chalantly.

"C'mon, don't fight..." Plutia pouted while she and her sister found cover as well.

"We can hash this out after we take this monster down!" Falcom called out as she would be the first to exit her hiding place, Dragon Slayer drawn. "Cover me!"

"Affirmative! Loading ordinance!" Bungie responded by pulling an RPG from out of nowhere. She took aim at the massive beast, locking it in her sights before she fired.

"Eat this!" she roared as the payload flew, striking the dragon in the chest. The explosion scratched it a little, forcing the beast back a step.

"Your little toys are good and all, but they pale in the face of true magic!" Vanille declared proudly as she raised her staff. "Come forth, my Graveryl!"

She slams her staff unto the ground, a magic circle forming underneath the dragon as chains with red jewels at their tips began to constrict the reptilian's movements.

"Thanks, you two!" Falcom leaped unto the air, her Dragon Slayer glowing as she slammed it onto the creature's neck. While it managed to leave a sizeable cut, it didn't go all the way through. The beast roared as it attempted to snap it's jaws at the swordswoman, but the chains that restricted it as she leaped back caused it to miss it's attack.

"Damn, it's got a tough hide!" The red-headed warrior grits her teeth as she plants her sword onto the ground to blade brake.

"You did good, Falky! Leave the rest to me!" The alternate Sadie, her real name Saturn, was already running in while she charged her sword with lightning. "RRAH!"

She struck the Ancient Dragon on the chest, leaving a gash and causing it to roar in agony. It continued to thrash against the chains, which seemed to tighten the more he struggled. However, one could see the concerned expression on Vanille's face.

"If you have a plan, you need to execute it soon* The Lastationite mage grimaced as she saw the chains begin to creak. "It cannot be held forever."

"Then allow me to end it!" Nisa leaped into the air and began to unleash a hail of knives upon the dragon. "JUSTICE KNIFE!" The beast roared once more as it felt knife after knife cut into it's skin.

"I'm not done!" The dragon looked up, as did everyone else, in utter shock when the self-proclaimed Heroine of Justice pulled out a giant penguin and hurled it at the dragon. The resulting explosion that followed forced everyone to look away.

"Is it over?" Falcom asked as the dust settled. Sure enough, the beast was no more, leaving only some bits and pieces that constituted as "loot".

"Another victory for Justice!" Nisa pumped her gloved fist in the air triumphantly.

"Hooray~!" Plutia did the same, while Saturn chuckled.

"Good job, everyone." Falcom smiled as she kept Dragon Slayer in it's usual guitar case. "That was a pretty good work out, all things considered."

"Anyway we can get back on our road?" Nisa asked Vanille.

"With a little scrying, we can go back to our usual route." The mage smiled as she brought out her map.

"Let me help with that." Bungie added as she pressed a button on her wrist. "Qortala, you there?"

In response, a blue woman with a bob cut hair cut about Histoire's height appeared from the mini-projector on Bungie's wrist, yawning as she was awoken from a nap.

"I'm here, I'm here..." The tiny girl stretched her body. "You really are a slave driver, Bungie."

"Is that a fairy?" Plutia asked while blinking, staring at the tiny woman in wonder.

"I'm no fairy. The name's Qortala, an A.I developed to assist this grumpy woman I call my master!"

"She makes my missions...interesting, to say the least." Bungie offered a brief assessment of the A.I before turning to Vanille. "Have you figured out what our route should be?"

"Give me a moment." Vanille closed her eyes, concentrating as she hung a jeweled pendant on the map. After a moment, the pendant pointed southwards, to the outskirts of an industrialized city near the mountains. "There. The Resistance's base is right there."

Bungie looked over Vanille's shoulder, then turned to the floating blue A.I. "Can you get me the coordinates of this location, Qortala?"

"Phsaw! Pretty easy for an A.I like me!" Qortala closed her eyes for a few seconds to concentrate, then opened her eyes after. "Done! If we continue southwest, we should be able to reach this city by tomorrow evening."

"Excellent work, Qortala." Bungie nodded. "You can go back now."

"I expect a reward later on! Until then, Qortala out!"

The A.I vanished back into the soldier's wrist, leaving them alone once more.

"So southwest it is." Nisa stated the obvious.

"Indeed, but look." Vanille pointed to the sky, the dull orange glow that permeated it a telling sign that it had already begun to set. "Evening will soon be upon us. It's not a good idea to travel through the night."

"I agree." Falcom nodded as the sorceress rolled up her map. "It's almost dark, and we're all exhausted after a day of traveling and fighting that monster. Let's set up camp here for tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Bungie nodded as she unfastened her helmet. "Alright, prepare to set up camp, then."

"You can leave the cooking to me." Vanille smirked as she pulled out an apron from her magic satchel. "With that dragon meat we just got, I can whip up a meager feast."

"Nisa and I will gather firewood." Falcom declared, then turned to Saturn. "Will it be too much to ask if you and Plutia gather some herbs we may need for cooking?"

"Heh, so you have the audacity to order me around...I like it." Saturn chuckled as she took her younger sister's hand. "Consider it done, Falky~!"

"I will help Vanille with preparing our meal." Bungie declared. "As a soldier, I've been trained to feed off the land around me to survive. As a cook, I can do as much."

"Alright, we have our assignments." Falcom nodded to the others with a confident smile, to which they nodded back. "Let's move out!"

* * *

Much later, evening had made it's arrival and our heroes were sitting around the campfire, enjoying a delicious roast dragon on a stick using the herbs Saturn and Plutia collected, all cooked with the help of Vanille and Bungie.

"This is so good!" Nisa exclaimed jubilantly, her mouth filled with roasted meat that fell off the bone.

"It's soooooo delicious, Vanille~!" Plutia added with a wide smile

Saturn smiled as she took a bite, savoring the taste. "I agree. You're quite knowledgeable when it comes to cooking, Vanille."

"Thank you, but I had help." The mage giggled modestly "Besides, if one thinks about it, cooking and create potions and spells follow the same processes and require the same amount of experimentation. I just applied what I learned from these forays."

"That's still pretty impressive, being able to cook like that." Falcom added. "It always helps to know how to cook while traveling. It gives you energy while on the road!"

"Speaking of traveling," Bungie would add as she began to heat water for her tea. "What have you learned so far with the Resistance, Vanille? Any information that could help us read the enemy's movements?"

"Straight to the point, you military types." Vanille giggled. "Fufufu...Very well, I will indulge you." She took a deep breath, seeing that everyone in the camp fire were listening intently, then she began her report. "I'm sure that you already know that this land is suffering under the Empire's rule?"

"Indeed." Saturn spat in disgust. "While the upper class swine live it up in the more affluent cities like the capital, us hard-working folk in the outer rim work to the bone while we still somehow get taxed heavily. I have the right mind to march there myself and give those pigs a good punishing!"

"As expected of one who had lived in the frontier towns." Vanille nodded before continuing. "At any rate, you are right on those two points. As those who live in the middle and lower classes suffer from the heavy taxation, those in the elite live luxuriously. In addition, freedom of speech is sadly in decline here, as even the slightest criticism of the Empire and it's rules often lead to imprisonment. I have heard the stories; Too often the Imperial Police showed up in one's doorstep to drag him or her away from his or her family."

"Unforgivable..." Nisa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Such an affront to justice..."

"I understand what you're feeling, Nisa, but calm down." Falcom placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before continuing. "And I assume that's why this General Blizzerd defected to the Resistance?"

"Indeed." The Sorceress nodded. "He too has had enough with how the Empire ran things. He initially believed that he could change it from within, but after he discovered the truth regarding this continent's CPU, he believed that nothing short of a revolution would change things."

"I've been meaning to ask that," Falcom chose this moment to interject. "Exactly what happened to the CPU of this land? From what I've heard, she ruled the land long before the Steam Empire came to being."

"And what a glorious time it was." Saturn threw her two cents in.

"Yeah..." Plutia added. "What made her leave?"

"Blizzerd did not give too much details on that end." Vanille admitted. "But he did say this: Over one hundred years ago, the CPUs Oracle had ousted her from her position. And that Oracle is the current Emperor, Valve."

"Wait, what?!" Falcom's shock was understandable, as the CPUs were literal goddesses. "How was he able to pull THAT off?!"

"I was quite surprised as well to hear that." Vanille commented. "When I had asked Blizzerd, he told me that he didn't know so much himself. However, he quickly surmised that the Emperor drew power from the Share Refineries located in various towns."

"What ARE these Share Refineries, anyway?" Bungie interjected. "It sounds to me that this Valve can somehow tap into Share Energy just as CPUs do."

"He can, according to Blizzerd." Vanille affirmed with a nod. "And these Refineries are how he pulls it off. I'm not sure how he is able to, or what these Refineries run on, but we can only face him in battle once these Refineries have been destroyed."

"And what about the CPU?" Falcom asked. "Is she-?"

"Rest assured, she is alive and well. Not as strong as she used to be, but alive nonetheless." Vanille answered with a reassuring smile. "She's in the Resistance Headquarters with Blizzerd and the others, so we will be able to meet her when we get there."

"Sounds like a plan." Falcom nodded with a smile. "Alright, you guys can go and get some rest, I'll take first watch."

"You sure, Falky?" Saturn asked as the other prepared to turn in.

"I'm sure. This discussion's given me a lot to think about, anyway. I won't be able to sleep until I sort them all out."

"Quite diligent of you." The blue-haired woman smiled. "Very well. I'll come relieve you when it's my turn, all right?"

"Alright." Falcom sat on the log, her Dragon Slayer in front of her and planted on the ground. "Get some rest, everyone. We have a long day of travelling tomorrow."

* * *

 **Military Barracks, the Capital.**

"Welcome back, General Bethesda, sir!"

The armored Lion of the Empire had made hasty return to the Capital using the skill she had learned as Dragon Birthed known as "Fast Travel", the ability to traverse long distances rather quickly outside of combat. She turned to see that she was greeted with a salute by a young man with brown hair and eyes, clad in the black and white military uniform of the Imperial Army that hugged his slim build. His side-arm was holstered on his belt, and the badge on his chest showed that he was a lieutenant, an officer that commanded respect, who had been assigned to Bethesda as her aide.

"Well met, Lieutenant Garland." The General nodded as the man eased up. "I take it you're here to inform that the other Lions are waiting?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Garland nodded. "Even Blizzerd's replacement will be attending the briefing."

"They found one so quickly?" Bethesda blinked in surprise, considering that Blizzerd was a formidable officer who could not be so easily replaced. "Nonetheless, lead on. I wish to swiftly give my report."

With a nod, Garland led Bethesda to the War Room, where the other Generals were waiting.

"Took you long enough!" On one part of the round table that centered the dimly lit room was a man with spiky black hair and a stubble clad in a fur lined coat, a white shirt under it, and jeans and sneakers. In his mouth was a cigarette he was smoking without reservations.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke during briefings, Rockstar?" Bethesda sighed deeply.

"You know that ain't gonna work. I do what I want!" The man chuckled as he pressed his spent cigarette on the table...or was about to when a knife flew and pinned the cig to the wall. "Hey, what the hell, Ubisoft?!"

"Such brazen behavior is not one befitting a General, Rockstar." Said General, a slim woman clad in a white hood that covered her features save for the raven black hair and brown eyes that peered beneath it as well as the smirk. "If anything, it only proves just how inept you are."

"You...!" Rockstar growled as he brought out a pair of Uzis that he aimed at Ubisoft. "Why I oughta-!"

"That's enough." Bethesda spoke abruptly, stopping both parties from acting out the inevitable chaos. "There WILL be order in this briefing. Do I make myself clear?"

Garland noted that she did not need to raise her voice. Her sheer presence and formidable aura were enough to cow her peers into submission. They knew this the moment they peered into that cold gaze of hers.

"My apologies, General Bethesda. It will not happen again." Ubisoft apologized as she kept the knives she drew out.

"Yeah, sure." Rockstar grumbled as he kept his guns.

"Good." Bethesda nodded as she turned to addressed the arriving last two Generals; the ever silent Nether, clad in a yellow and black ninja outfit that fit her curves quite well, and a man who Bethesda assumed was Blizzerd's replacement. He was clad in a black buttoned shirt that he wore under a white trenchcoat that had the letters E and A in blue font. He had slicked back black hair and wore shades as well as black gloves. He also wore black pants and shoes to complete the ensemble. The other Generals only needed one look at that smirk of his to tell that he was quite smug and full of himself. They also knew that he must have SOME level of skill in leadership, otherwise he wouldn't have been promoted.

"So this is what a Five Lions meeting looks like. Quite livelier than expected." He chuckled before turning to Bethesda and offering his hand. "Greetings! My name is EA, and I hope you and I will work splendidly together, General Bethesda."

"...Charmed, I'm sure." She shook his hand, the man later noting that she had quite the grip, before motioning the other Generals to take their seats. "Now that all that has been settled, let this briefing of the Five Lion Generals of the Glorious Steam Empire commence!"

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

Nepstation Time!

Neptune: Ladies and Gentlemen! After months of sitting around and watching KOB be busy with other projects, we're back with this latest edition of the Nepstation!

*Pauses for the applause*

Neptune: Just a quick announcement: As of this chapter, I'll be joined by a new co-host. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my new partner; Lastation's Lonely Heart: Noire!

Noire: WILL YOU JUST CUT IT OUT WITH THE LONELY ACT?!

Neptune: Alright, alright...Anyway, let's meet our next guest for this chapter: The first of the many, MANY OCs to come, Leanbox's resident super soldier, Agent Bungie!

*Audience applauses as Bungie enters and takes her seat*

Noire: So good that you can join us, Bungie!

Bungie: The honor is mine, Ladies Neptune and Noire.

Neptune: Anywho, what's your thoughts on this chapter?

Bungie: Not much went on. There was one fight scene, but it was mostly exposition explaining the world we were thrust into. Considering that this is a land not like our own, it helps shape the world that is the Western Continent.

Noire: I can't believe it got that bad there, though...

Bungie: Indeed. To think that their CPU had been ousted like that...

Neptune: I'm sure it'll turn out alright in the end. I mean, the story's just started after all.

Noire: True. Anyway, what are your opinions of the other four Lions?

Bungie: Rockstar is quite obnoxious, while Ubisoft seems to be one of the more reasonable members of the Five. As Nether did not utter a line, I cannot form an opinion of her yet. As for EA...he's the one I dislike the most.

Neptune: Yeah, the guy DOES give off that vibe. Welp, that's all the time we have! We'll be seein' ya next chapter, where Noire and yours truly will finally make an appearance~!

Noire: It's a small part, but it can't be helped; it's Falcom's fic after all. That being said, we'll see you readers next time!

* * *

A/N: Well...Noire and Neptune pretty much addressed a lot of the things I wanted to say. Credits to AIYF Productions for letting me use his OC PFC Garland (though I promoted him to Lieutenant ) and X the Reaper for helping develop the OC EA. If you're a fan of Fate/Stay Night (I know I am), check out his fics. They're amazing! All right, I've said what I wanted to say. Please leave a review when you're done reading. I'd love to hear your feedback. Until then, see you all next time!

 **Next Time on The Legend of Falcom: Into the Western Continent: The Room Where It Happens!**


End file.
